


Rotten

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: When they could no longer control the rot they created they locked him away.
Kudos: 13





	Rotten

There was a time when he was able to sit by the fire; when could stand out in the rain or snow, a time when his laugh wasn't insane. 

He was the most gentle child; he was a quiet teenager, but then Vought corrupted him. 

There was a time when his smile could light up the room; it wasn't bitter and twisted like a rotten lemon. It didn't matter the only person who saw his smile anymore was him. They had him locked up in a cage like a dog after biting someone, waiting to be put down.

He used to go to parties; he was always on the news and loved by many. They loved the image of him, not the true him. Not the version of him that Vought made rotten to the core. 

And once Vought was done with him, once they could no longer control the rot they created, he was locked away. If there was anything sane, good or human left of him when they did it, it was long gone.


End file.
